Blood Runs In The River
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Master kidnaps River Song. Can the Doctor save her in time. T for violence. Please read and review.


**I wish I owned Doctor Who. **

The Doctor and River danced into the TARDIS. The Doctor had taken River to a ball in the 51st century. The Doctor danced River up the stairs and round the console. He dipped River down and kissed her. "Oh isn't this cosy" an unkind voice said from behind them. The Doctor and Rive looked around. "Master" the Doctor breathed.

"Hello" the Master said he saw River "Who's your friend?"

"This is my wife" the Doctor said.

"Does your wife have a name?" the Master asked.

"River. River Song" River said.

"So what is she your comfort at home?" the master asked "Your housekeeper, your lover?"

"I'm not anyone's" River protested.

"Always liked a woman with a bite didn't you Doctor?" the Master jeered "A blonde who absorbed the time vortex, dear Martha who walked the earth, Donna with her back chat and a red head who likes a kiss"

"Stop" the Doctor said.

"So is it buxom River?" the Master smiled.

"Stop it" the Doctor snapped.

"What will it take to get a kiss from you beautiful?" the Master moved closer to River.

"Chloroform" River replied smoothly. The Doctor put his arm around River "And for your information that red head is my mother"

"Oh Doctor, you are naughty. Snog the mother in law then the daughter" the Master looked at the Doctor.

"River wasn't even born and it was the night before Amy's wedding" the Doctor said.

"You think that makes it better" the Master taunted.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well you see I'm bored" the Master said "Any kids I love kids"

"No" River said.

"Course not, you wouldn't want to ruin your figure would you?" the Master looked River up and down. She was wearing the same dress the Doctor had given her on the first night she spent in Stormcage.

"Why are you here?" River asked.

"I told you I'm bored" the Master said impatiently. The Master grabbed River round the waist and pulled her towards him "Let her go?!" the Doctor demanded.

"Always like a blonde didn't you?" the Master said caressing River's neck. "Let go of me" River yelled trying to kick him.

"Kicking's for donkeys. Miss Song not women" the Master smiled.

"Just let her go!" the Doctor shouted.

"Can I detect two heartbeats?" the Master said calmly "A time lord"

"Get your hands off me!" River struggled. The Doctor moved forward to help his wife. "Stay were you are" the Master ordered "Or I kill her!" the Master pressed a gun in River's midriff "So how did you find a time lord?"

"Child of the TARDIS" the Doctor explained.

"You have let this place go to rack and ruin" the Master raised an eyebrow. The Doctor stepped forward, the Master jabbed the gun harder "Please my love" River begged the Doctor not to move.

"Clever girl" the Master praised River. The Master lifted his gun and shot the Doctor. "Don't worry he's not dead just sleeping" he held up the gun "General anaesthetic gun. Now we have to make a move" the Master hand cuffed River and hand cuffed the Doctor to the banister. He grabbed River and teleported.

River found herself on an old space ship "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Like I said I get bored" the Master said handcuffing her to a pipe "Enough talking, time to sleep" the Master injected something into River's bloodstream. She was pushed into sleep.

River woke up; she positioned herself in a sitting position. With her hands handcuffed behind her, she tried to find a comfortable way to sit. River checked to see if she still had her gun strapped to her leg. It was gone, the Master had taken it. "Don't worry I only took your gun" the Master said. River looked up he was walking towards her "While you were asleep I did some research"

"Really what did you find out?" asked River.

"I found your prison record" the Master said "That's why you need the gun. You killed the Doctor, I'm almost impressed" the Master said "I found everything murder, theft, corruption, abduction, extortion, fraud and seduction, countless incidents of a man in your cell, the Doctor. The most interesting thing is that you don't exist till you go to university" the Master looked at River she smiled. "So I looked up Amelia Pond. I found that she had one daughter. Melody Pond, I accessed her Papal Mainframe file. You had a pretty bad childhood, didn't you?" the Master said. River just smiled. "Then I found out what happened to your parents" River's smile faded. The Master crouched down next to River "How the Doctor caused their death"

"He didn't" River said quietly.

"But he did. He brought them there"

"No" River whispered.

"They died" the Master whispered.

"Stop it" River said.

"Your parents wanted more children, didn't they?" the Master leaned in "You must have been such a disappointed in you. You've given no grandchildren, no normal life and no memories"

"They agreed with my life choices" River argued.

"They must be so proud of the murdering daughter" the Master said walking away. River drove all thoughts of her parents out of her mind. The handcuffs were digging into her wrists. She dug them into her flesh; the pain was helping her hang on to her sanity. River was used to handcuffs she had been arrested a lot when she was younger and at stormcage they always handcuffed her when she went anywhere. After an hour blood was running down her arms. The Master came over with a metal cup of water "Drink" the Master said bringing the cup to her lips. River was so thirsty she drank the whole cup. The Master took the cup away "What have you done to your wrists?"

"What do you care?" River spat.

"The Doctor likes a woman who can take some pain" the Master said "Here" the Master said holding some bread. River turned her head "You should eat, you won't get anything else" the Master told her. River ate the bread grudgingly. She got better treatment in stormcage. "Why are you keeping me here?" River asked.

"I get bored" the Master said.

"That's not everything. You've done nothing with me"

"I took your gun" the Master argued.

"You're lonely" River realised.

"No I'm not" the Master protested "But you are. Locked up and alone and no one's coming" the Master smiled.

"There's a man coming for me. I don't where he is or what he's doing but trust me his coming. This man is my husband" River said strongly. The Master walked away "I hope" River added. River tried to lean against the wall without hurting her hands. The Master came back he was holding something. He pointed it at River; she rived in pain, intense red hot pain. "Stop" River screamed.

"Beg" the Master ordered.

"Please, please" River begged. The Master stopped he came forward "Laser screwdriver. But I don't need it" the Master kicked River over and over again. The Master left River battered and bruised. River tried to sit up but quickly found she was in agonizing pain when she tried. She guessed she had at least 3, no 4 broken ribs. River drifted into a pain filled sleep when she woke up someone was touching her arm, she was just about to scream when she realised who it was "You nostalgic idiot"

"I came back" the Doctor whispered kissing River's cheek.

"I knew you would" River whispered back.

"Come on let's go home" the Doctor said sonicing the handcuffs. The Doctor lifted River she groaned in pain "Riv?"

"Broken ribs" River said as if it was nothing.

"I'll kill him" the Doctor growled.

"I don't think so" the master said from behind them. The Doctor lifted River and turned round "We're leaving" the Doctor said.

"No" the Master contradicted "River's staying her. You can go if you like"

"What have you done to her?" the Doctor said looking down at River she looked frail and scarred.

"A few kicks, some fun with a laser, oh and a few nasty cuts on her wrists" the Master smiled.

"Your evil" the Doctor started. The Master smiled and pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor ankles. The Doctor fell to the ground, River fell from his arms. The Master grabbed River and pulled him towards him and put his arm around River's neck. She scrabbled at his arm and gasping for breath. "Let her go" the Doctor shouted "You're killing her"

"No you are killing her" the Master spat "You did this, every bruise, every cut, every broken bone, every scar and every tear" River was crying.

"And I am here to kiss every bruise, to clean every cut, to mend every broken bone, to fade every scar and to catch every tear" the Doctor said.

"Very heart-warming" the Master leaned towards River "Hear that, it won't save you"

"Yes it will" River said she kicked backwards, the Master crumpled, and River kicked him hard in the head. The Master fell back unconscious. River collapsed, the Doctor caught her in his arms. Now the Master was unconscious he could walk. He carried River to the TARDIS; he laid her on their bed. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her throat was going purple. She started to stir "River, its ok you're in the TARDIS. We're in flight"

"Um I want my pyjamas" River said quietly.

"Of course" the Doctor got them "Do you want me to leave?" River nodded. The Doctor left and waited outside the door till River called that he could come in. She was sitting on the bed looking shaken; her dress was lying crumpled on the floor along with her high heels. "Lie down" the Doctor said helping River into bed.

"Can't you heal me?" River asked.

"Sorry I used all my extra energy on your broken leg a week ago, you'll have to wait a bit" the Doctor confessed.

"Great" River moaned.

"It's just bed rest for you for a while" the Doctor said.

"Stay with me" River asked.

"Always" the Doctor lay next to her. She rested in his arms.

**Please review!**


End file.
